Chapters
Konoha Conspiracy Arc 001. A New Beginning 002. The Kidnapping 003. Tenmu and Tenji 004. Teamwork 005. The Knucklehead Ninja V2 006. Ryozo Kao! 007. Best Friends 008. Resolve 009. The Getsuga Tenshou! 010. The Young Uchiha 011. Jonins 012. Taijutsu Master 013. My Ninja Way! 014. Lightning! 015. Execution? 016. Nature Manipulation 017. Sharingan Activated! 018. Immaturity 019. Uchiha's Pride 020. A Corpse? 021. Assessment of the Situation 022. Midnight Battle 023. Return of Sasuke! 024. S-Rank Emergency! 025. One Versus Four! 026. Overwhelming Power 027. Trusting My Heart 028. Ryozo's Friendship 029. Temptation 030. Absolute Darkness 031. Confrontation! 032. Infighting? 033. Konoha Battle Royale! 034. Naruto vs. Jinmu! 035. Unsolved Mysteries 036. The Crystal Release 037. Kunoichi Rumble 038. Konohamaru of the Sarutobi Clan 039. The Future Hokage? 040. Side Effect? 041. Legendary Dojutsu! 042. Pride and Desire 043. Mastermind Revealed! 044. Conspiracy! 045. Treason 046. The Hogyoku 047. Naruto and Sasuke 048. Top of the World 049. The Aftermath Arrancar Arc 050. Calm Before the Storm 051. Evil Conscience 052. Prelude 053. Trash 054. Take Control 055. Kakashi of the Sharingan 056. Fearing Myself 057. Arrancar? 058. Commencement of War 059. First Clash 060. Orihime's Fight 061. A Resurrection? 062. Feel the Flame 063. Ultimate Duo 064. The Bull 065. Virus! 066. Power Limit 067. Shinobi of Konoha! 068. Sanity 069. Remember My Name! 070. Manipulation! 071. A Sad Reality 072. Aizen's Little Gift 073. Suppressing the Darkness 074. Internal Struggle 075. Regaining the Resolve 076. The King 077. True Intention 078. The Swordless Soldier 079. Don't Look Back 080. Ominous Wind 081. Second Invasion 082. Rematch 083. 8 vs. 4 084. The Rip 085. Not Negotiation 086. IQ Over 200! 087. Setting Sun 088. Good bye...Tenmu 089. Rogue Nin? 090. Rescue! 091. Asuna's Ability Otogakure Arc 092. Arrival in Otogakure! 093. Fruits of Training 094. Speed & Power 095. Espada Gather! 096. Her Name Is Nel! 097. Victory Chant! 098. Psychological Cage? 099. El Nino 100. Privaron Espada! 101. The Little Child 102. Naivety 103. Devious Joy 104. The Slashing Opera 105. Impenetrable 106. Flaming Will 107. Infinite Slick? 108. Devil's Eye 109. Unexpected 110. Creeping 111. No Ninjutsu? 112. Sisters... 113. Comrade's Death 114. Warning 115. Helping Hand 116. The Scientist 117. The United Front 118. Blocking Beast 119. Heal for the Crash 120. Last Rematch! 121. Jugulators 122. Panther 123. Tenmu and Asuna 124. History of the Panther 125. The Claw 126. Bloodthirst 127. The Bad Joke 128. Former Espada? 129. Thank You 130. Rupture My Replica 131. Just a Puppet 132. The Comedy Duo Unleashed! 133. Changed Again and Again 134. Intruders 135. Long Awaited Backup 136. Curse Named Love 137. Eye for an Eye! 138. Second Coming of the Slug Princess 139. Battle of Barbarians 140. Not Perfect Is Good 141. Bite It, Slash It 142. Breaking the Steel 143. Four Arms to Killing You 144. Higher Than The Moon 145. Trapped! 146. March of the Death Battle of Konoha Arc 147. Defend Konoha! 148. One Heart 149. Five Towers, Four Gates 150. Ants and Dragons 151. Beauty Is So Solitary 152. Fluorescent 153. Exacta! 154. Fear the Fight 155. Hidden Power 156. Knockdown Monster 157. Battle of the Giants 158. The Strongest Generation 159. Raging Rampage 160. Crossing Swords 161. Little Doggie 162. Scariest Kunoichi! 163. Hyuga Sisters 164. The Beast 165. Ayon's Rampage! 166. Fall Into My Inferno 167. The Antagonizer 168. Envy 169. Greed 170. The Gluttony 171. Three Taboos 172. The Wrath 173. Despair! 174. Calm 175. Cursed Seal Released! 176. The Lust 177. Out of Control 178. Heart... 179. Azul-Blood Splash 180. Aspects of Death 181. Corroding Away 182. Decoy 183. Shock for the Queen 184. Howling Wolves 185. Climax! 186. Enemy Reinforcements? 187. Ally Reinforcements! 188. Let the Fights Resume 189. The Fearless Child 190. Spit on Your Own God 191. Barragan's Kingdom 192. Avenging Death 193. Wolves Don't Howl Alone 194. The Genius of the Leaf 195. Starrk, the Lone Battle 196. Shout at the Dark 197. Eye of the Victor 198. Your Mission! 199. Trump Card 200. Trust in Your Comrades 201. Can't Fear Your Own Sword 202. Choji's Sorrow 203. Blind 204. Sasuke vs. Aizen! 205. We Will Protect You! 206. Will of Fire! 207. All Out War! Defeat Aizen! 208. End of War? 209. The Hokage 210. Power of the Hokage 211. The Bite 212. Edge of Silence 213. Back from Blind 214. Deicide 215. Frightening Speed 216. Hogyoku's Power 217. Jinmu Kurosaki! 218. Chrysalis Stage 219. Run Away 220. Reason 221. Time Chamber? 222. Original Ino-Shika-Cho! 223. For the Sake of Protecting 224. Like A Snake 225. Gin's Mission 226. Goodbye...Hanabi 227. Tenmu vs. Aizen 228. Evolution? 229. Chibaku Tensei! 230. The Silent Victory 231. Bleach My Soul Chunin Exams Arc 228. Intruders? 229. Genin of Sunagakure 230. Tenji's Depression 231. Gathering of Genin 232. Father's Footsteps 233. Start! 234. The Challengers 235. The First Exam! 236. The Tenth Question? 237. Like Father, Like Son 238. The Second Exam 239. Lack of Confidence 240. Path of Bloodshed 241. Last Chance...! 242. One More Face 243. The Hokage's Message 244. Please Train Me! 245. Passionate Feelings 246. The Day Before the Final Exam 247. The Final Selection Begins 248. Be Prepared! 249. Repeat of the Past 250. Sand's Pride 251. The Fang 252. The Lazy Kunoichi 253. A Plot Leading to Victory 254. Scaredy-Cat 255. Young Puppeteer 256. Inherited Power! 257. Minato vs. Amuro! 258. Failure... 259. Rasengan Mastered! 260. Tremble in Fear 261. The Chunin Exams, Concluded! 262. Successful Assassination? 263. Powerless 264. Whisper of the Demon 265. The Final Blow! 266. Konoha Shinobi... 267. The Konoha Crash, Ended! 268. A Bigger Threat? Invasion of Getsugakure Arc 269. Silent Intruders... 270. Incident from 13 Years Ago 271. Getsugakure? 272. Shrouded in Illusion 273. Infiltration! 274. Nice to Meet You, I Will Beat You 275. A Zanpakuto! 276. Shut 277. The Broken Coda 278. Urahara's Offer 279. Lesson One 280. Sword with a Name 281. My Name Is... 282. No Time? 283. Stop the Invasion! 284. Crush 285. Talk About Your Fear 286. Bloodred Conflict 287. Dead Black War Cloud 288. Dominion 289. The Undead 290. Cause for Confront 291. Time for Scare 292. Weapon Landmine! 293. Finally Worthy 294. I Had Fun 295. Reason for Invasion... 296. In Sane We Trust 297. Don't Lose Your Grip On 298. Pledge My Pride To 299. Shikamaru's Resolve 300. Insanity & Genius 301. Beginning of the Death of Tomorrow 302. Individual Thoughts 303. Drowsy, Bloody, Crazy 304. Bite at the Moon 305. Kneel to the Baboon King 306. Blazing Souls 307. Countdown to End 308. Plea 309. Tenmu's Return 310. Empty Dialogue 311. The God of Flash 312. Welcome to Purgatory 313. Cat and Hornet 314. Sky Leopardess 315. Long Way to Say Goodbye 316. Scratch the Sky 317. The Speed Phantom 318. The One Who Change the World 319. Tenmu vs. Byakuya, The End 320. The Truth 321. Prisoners in Paradise 322. Completely Encompass 323. Truth Under My Wings 324. End of Hypnosis 325. Something in the Aftermath Kekkei Genkai Arc 326. The Lost Agent 327. A Day Without Melodies 328. The Starter 329. The Known 330. Welcome to our Execution 331. Berry in the Box 332. Panic at the Dollhouse 333. The Time Discipline 334. Knuckle Down 335. Keen Marker 336. Spotlight Brocken 337. Mute Friendship 338. Battlefield Shallows, Otherfield Abyss 339. Dirty Boot Dangers 340. The Rising 341. The Dark Beat 342. Ginjo vs. Tsukishima! 343. Load 344. Loading to Lie 345. Blind Solitude 346. Cliched Villian 347. Erosion 348. Mute Your Breathe Friendship 349. Sheathebreaker 350. End of Bond 351. Inserting Himself... 352. End of All Bonds 353. Calculated Scheme! 354. Return of the Rinnegan! 355. Come Around Our Turn 356. Why Am I Sad? 357. Extreme Divider 358. Bad Blood Exhaust 359. Screaming Invader 360. Luck Men 361. Raid as a Blade 362. Rag Lag Rumble 363. Pray for Predators 364. Survival of the Fittest 365. Razoredge Requiem 366. Enemies in the Dark 367. Believe 368. Shades of the Bond 369. The Lost 370. Savior 371. Those Left Behind... 372. Goodbye to Our Xcution 373. Itachi's Idea 374. Destiny Turn Back the Pendulum Arc 375. Turn Back the Pendulum 376. Turn Back the Pendulum 2 377. Turn Back the Pendulum 3 378. Turn Back the Pendulum 4 379. Turn Back the Pendulum 5 380. Turn Back the Pendulum 6 381. Turn Back the Pendulum 7 382. Turn Back the Pendulum 8 383. Turn Back the Pendulum 9 384. Turn Back the Pendulum 10 Vandenreich Invasion Arc 385. Three Years Later...! 386. The Tearing 387. Bad Recognition 388. Unexpected Visit... 389. The Buckbeard 390. Foundation Stones 391. The Crimson Cremation 392. Breathe But Blind 393. Bond Behind Blast 394. March of the Uchiha! 395. Eve of the Invasion 396. Toden Engel 397. Balancer's Justice 398. Light of Happiness 399. The Closing Chapter Part One 400. Bleeding Guitar Blues 401. Kill the Shadow 402. Mistake! 403. The Black Rescuer 404. Rescuer in the Dark 405. Rescuer in the Deep Dark 406. Return of the Panther 407. Beginning of Despair 408. Increasing Casualties... 409. The Beautiful Warrior 410. Fear Us 411. Special War Potential! 412. Two Reinforcements 413, Madara's Ambition 414. Battle Between Uchiha 415. The Massacre Continues... 416. Counterattack? 417. Tailed Beasts Captured! 418. Neji vs. Yukimura 419. Fall of the Hyuga 420. Howl, My Youth! 421. One Minute 422. Crow Sage Mode! 423. First Victory 424. Unforgivable 425. An Opening? 426. Patience Lost 427. Hatred 428. Bankai! 429. Final Chance 430. Calculations 431. Flaming Hope 432. Valuable Allies 433. Mayuri's Lecture 434. Reunion 435. Not My Style 436. Child's Play 437. Colorful Demon 438. The Ice Dragon Strikes Back! 439. Blast Away 440. One on One 441. Fighting Demon 442. Gate of Four Beasts 443. Tenmu vs. Tenji! 444. Farewell... 445. Regrets 446. The Closing Chapter Part Two 447. Thirsting for Action 448. End of Invasion? 449. Until Next Time 450. Shun Shun Tensei! 451. Beginning of the End of Shinobi Fifth Shinobi World War Arc 452. Vandenreich Secrets 453. Shinobi World War? 454. Orochimaru! 455. Unlikely Alliance 456. Six Paths of Pain 457. Tenji's Proposal 458. Mobilization! 459. The War Begins 460. First Ambush! 461. The Mist's Swordsmen 462. Chojuro's Resolve 463. Confidence 464. Heroes of the Past 465. First Division Goes Into Battle! 466. Rematch Against Fukyuu Musha 467. The Hidden Bankai 468. Raging Battle! 469. Third Sannin 470. Jinmu vs. Hanzo! 471. Message from the Heart 472. Madara Moves... 473. Itachi Uchiha 474. Master and Student 475. Sage Battle! 476. End of First Day 477. Bonds 478. Silent Night 479. Warlord Spotted! 480. Reunion of Kage! 481. Madara vs. Five Kage 482. There's No Holding Back 483. The Limit of Hypnosis 484. Clash Between the Old and New 485. Gokei 486. Ulquiorra's Question? 487. Thank You... 488. Nagato's Warning 489. Masters of Dust Release 490. Fastest Shinobis in History 491. Thunderbolt! 492. The Inverted World? 493. The Wind 494. Aizen Cornered! 495. Szayel's Trump Cards 496. Peril for Shinobi Alliance! 497. Meaning of Kage... 498. Revival of the Six Paths 499. Rinnegan vs. Rinnegan! 500. Jinmu and Setsuna 501. Kenpachi Azashiro! 502. Invisible Attacks 503. The Successor! 504. Word of Encouragement 505. Water and Ice 506. Fate 507. Team Jinmu... 508. Morale! 509. Konohamaru 510. Shisui's Story 511. The Kages' Last Stand 512. Spirit Rasengan Bomb! 513. The Closing Chapter Part Three 514. The Purge 515. Kakashi & Guy vs. Szayel Aporro! 516. Madness 517. Strongest Duo... 518. Losing Yourself 519. I Want To Go Back 520. Mistakes 521. Beginning of the End 522. For the village... 523. The Fire 524. Like a Raging Fire 525. Tenchi Kaijin! 526. Tenmu and Tenji 527. Burn My Heart 528. Listen to your heart 529. Awaken! Three Sages of Shikkotsurin! 530. Tale of Deathly Hallow 531. Break My Own Heart 532. Asuna's Choice 533. Good-bye Team Jinmu... 534. Let the Bodies Fall 535. End 536. The Extinction 537. Death While Standing Thousand-Year Blood War Arc 538. Legacy 539. Relics 540. Things Left Behind... 541. Solemn Burial 542. Things She Left Behind 543. Royal Guard! 544. Ninjas of Origin 545. Hot Hot Heat 546. Killers Not Dead 547. Next Generation 548. A Piggy Party 549. Love It 550. Cry of the Soul 551. The Drop 552. Edges 553. The Battle 554. Eliminate From Heaven 555. The One Who Knows Everything 556. Everything But The Rain 557. The Rudiments 558. Dark of the Moon 559. Decisive Battle 560. Everything But The Rain OP 2 561. Tenmu Senju and Tenji Uchiha 562. Foundation 563. Jinzen 564. Troublesome Resolve 565. Quiet Invasion 566. Distraction! 567. Obito Uchiha! 568. Requirements... 569. Source of Strength 570. Triviality 571. Breaking the Impure World Resurrection 572. Hibernation Stage 573. Everything in Illusion 574. Shinobi! 575. Impossible Mission! 576. No Where Left To Run... 577. Power through Death 578. The Embracing 579. Plants 580. Jewels of Life 581. The Man Who Saved His Life 582. Manipulating the Attacks! 583. Roar of the Ice Dragon! 584. Child of Ice 585. Hundred-Flower Funeral! 586. My Justice 587. Encaged 588. Shikamaru's Disciple 589. Freedom 590. Protecting His King 591. Sakura's Secret 592. The Third Plant 593. Yachiru Kusajishi... 594. Kenpachi! 595. The Fallen 596. Definition of Loyalty 597. Shockwave! 598. Bird that has been Released 599. The Plant of Storm! 600. Painful Memories 601. Doubts 602. Bankai Surpassing a Bankai 603. The Obstacle 604. Rain that Heals 605. Knowledge 606. Jinmu vs. Nobunaga! 607. Captain Commander! 608. Understanding 609. Thousand-Year Blood War 610. Thousand-Year Blood War - Chapter 2 611. Thousand-Year Blood War - Chapter 3 612. Taboo 613. Mitsuhide Uchiha 614. Raikage's Pride 615. Tsukishima's Plan 616. Betrayal 617. Fruits of Research 618. Nobunaga in Crisis! 619. Let the Battle Begin! 620. Mind Control! 621. Grimmjow's Last Stand 622. Crystal Legacy 623. Kobayashi Clan... 624. Inferno 625. Raikami's True Form 626. Trust in your Sword 627. Human Lord 628. Wisdom 629. Kaien Shiba! 630. Ice Queen 631. Rain, Snow, Lightning, and Wind 632. Secret to Chakra 633. A Fool 634. Whirlwind Wolf Fang! 635. Iron Will 636. The Arrogant Swordsman 637. Clash! 638. Fear! 639. The Fearless 640. Name of the Sword 641. Resurrection Stone 642. Finally Arrived 643. Taunt 644. Ukitake! 645. Master of Time 646. Pray For Your Death 647. Righteousness 648. Sasuke's Trump Card 649. Death Ball! 650. The Last Warlord 651. Shino's Words 652. Who Am I? 653. Team Jinmu Once Again 654. Compassion 655. Evolved Senbonzakura 656. Black Hole! 657. All Preparations Are Done 658. The Ultimate Game 659. Friendship Reformed 660. Doomsday! Final Battle Arc 661. The End 662. God! 663. Negotiation 664. Possible Allies 665. Final Getsuga Tenshou! 666. Immortality 667. Power 668. The Last Battle! 669. Given Power 670. Return of the Warlords 671. A Reason to Fight Together 672. Warriors of the Past 673. Old and the New 674. Maturation! 675. Those Who Endure 676. Mitsuhide's Choice 677. Sovereignity 678. Aizen... 679. The Lynchpin 680. New Twelfth Division Captain 681. Dealing with Hiyori 682. Beginning of the Hypnosis 683. The Dark Plan 684. Konoha-Getsu War! 685. Experiment 686. Missing 687. Change of Heart 688. The Universe 689. Nine Jinchurikis! 690. Sanada Ten Braves! 691. What Really Happenend! 692. Evil Temptation 693. Fixing the Past 694. The Legends! 695. Tailed Beasts Summoned! 696. Real Despair 697. Across Generations 698. Mission: Protect Tenmu 699. The Sannin 700. The Reincarnation 701. Tokugawa's Secret 702. Horcrux? 703. Dividing the Soul 704. So Small... 705. Hashirama and Madara 706. God of Shinobi! 707. Conviction... 708. Bloody Battlefield 709. Faith 710. Brother 711. Supernova! 712. Strongest Dojutsu! 713. Our Battle 714. Tenji's Atonement 715. Indestructable Gunbai 716. Clones 717. New Era 718. The Twelve 719. Final Gift 720. Eyes 721. Charge! 722. Minato's Attack 723. One Left... 724. Everything to Dust 725. Final Assault! 726. The Climax! 727. Protector 728. Decision 729. For the World... 730. For Tenmu... 731. Prophecy Fulfilled 732. Tenmu vs. Tokugawa! 733. Working Together 734. Evolution! 735. Secret of the Getsuga Tenshou 736. Your Mistake 737. Purification 738. A New World! 739. Shinobi Nation 740. King's Qualifications 741. 18 years later... 742. Diplomacy 743. Towards Victory! 744. Shinobi-Samurai War! 745. We Are Shinobi!